1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for detecting a false positive in color developing radiation sensitive devices for use in monitoring high energy radiation, such as X-ray.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Radiation sensitive materials, such as diacetylenes (R—C═C—C═C—R, where R is a monovalent group) and processes that can be used for, making radiation sensitive coatings or strips for self-indicating instant radiation alert dosimeter (referred herein to as SIRAD) are described in patent application numbers WO 2004/077097 and WO 2004/017095 and references cited therein both of which are incorporated herein by reference. Coatings, films or plaques of radiation sensitive materials used to make SIRAD are individually or collectively, referred herein to as “radiation sensitive coating”, “radiation sensitive strip” or “sensing strip” or “sensor”. The radiation sensitive dosimeter (SIRAD) is typically made by sandwiching a sensitive strip between two plastic layers, one being completely opaque with the other being transparent. The dosimeter is used for monitoring low dose (1-1,000 rads) of high energy radiation, such as X-ray, gamma ray, electrons and neutrons.
Diacetylenes are the preferred sensing materials used in sensing strips for monitoring X-ray irradiation. Unfortunately, diacetylenes are also sensitive to UV light which creates a potential false signal. In order to make the sensing strip less sensitive to UV light, UV absorbers may be added in the coating formulation and the sensing strip may be further protected with a UV absorbing film. However, the sensing strip of SIRAD is still sensitive to prolonged exposure to UV and/or sunlight, e.g., a day of sunlight. Due to the sensitivity the sensing strip can be accidentally or unintentionally over exposed to sunlight thereby provide a positive reading. The observer is unable to distinguish if the positive reading is due to UV exposure or high energy radiation. At the same time, someone can tamper with the strips by exposing the sensing strip to sunlight and claiming that he/she has been exposed to ionizing radiation. Hence, there is a need for detecting a false positive due to the likelihood of unintentional or intentional exposure to UV/sunlight.
Due to the propensity for false positive signals it has been a long felt desire to provide a method and system of detecting false positive signals with a simple technique which can be done with minimal or no training.